The Unrevealed Secret
by sydnychn43
Summary: My name is Jean Tam. I have a normal family, before I found out about the secret... Now I'm the most powerful girl alive. Unless, the Company comes and gets me... Heroes characters will enter in later chapters! My First fanfic please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

_Yes, this is the child we have all been waiting for._ Was this... a voice in my head?

_**Hello. Who are you?**_

_How can you hear me? Are you a voice in my head?_

_**What are you talking about? **__**You're**__** the voice in **__**my**__** head.**_

_Umm... suuure... well, I'm Ben. Who are you?_

_**Uhhh... I'm Jean. Do I know you? What child are you talking about?**_

_Hello Jean, I have been waiting for you, you are this special child that I speak of._

_**Huh? What's so special about me?**_

_You have the ability to save the world._

_**HAHAHA!!!! ...You're joking right? Who the heck are you, some freak?**_

_You do not know it yet, but soon you will come around and rescue us all._

_**From what? When?**_

_I'm sorry, I cannot tell you anything yet, but you must come with me._ Then, the voice was gone.

_**Hello? Voice?!**_ No answer.

Chapter 1: The Truth is Revealed

Thoughts swirling, I wondered about many things._ Should I write a story about my life? Would it even be worth reading? When-_

"Jean? Are you finishing up your drawing or are you daydreaming?" Mom demanded. Not that she said it in a mean way or anything, but she just broke my constant stream of thoughts.

"Huh? Oh. Uhh…" I said as I thought of a good response to give her. I decided to tell her the truth, "Sorry, I fell asleep," I answered. I was back on Earth. For now anyways. I couldn't help thinking about Heroes, Fringe, Maximum Ride, and especially couldn't get my mind off that night.

Oh, by the way, I'm Jean Tam, and this is my story. Life is great, I just turned fourteen about a month ago, and I got accepted to my dream school, Smithson High. Yeah, I got all the mumbo jumbo mixed feelings about leaving my school and all my friends there. I mean, our school is small and it's K-8, so everyone know each other really well; just a little _too well_… Many of us hate our school and everyone in it, so they can't wait to get out of here. I, on the other hand, am a bit reluctant to leave this school which I have spent nine years (more than half) of my life in. It sucks because I might not ever get to see any of these people ever again.

In our school, Annie Cho Alternative, we learn Cantonese, Mandarin, as well as English, everyone's in honors classes, we have a load of homework and projects because the teachers are so darn hard on us, and for the most of us, our lives are filled with hours of misery and stress. Am I stressing out? Nope. I'm pretty laid back and enjoying life while I can just like my cousin Clarisse, a junior in Smithson High. We're just not the crazy perfectionist my brother Aaron is-he's a freshman at Smithson High, and he's smart, but he's just too crazy sometimes… Not to mention how often he gets on my nerves… Anyhow, I don't try super hard in school. I go home, get my homework done, then I do extra homework. I mean seriously, who the heck spends 100% effort and ten billion hours doing their homework? (Besides Aaron that is..) I know, I probably sound like one of those kids with the bad grades huh? Actually, I'm not. I'm not trying to brag or anything but I get A's in all of my classes except for a FREAKING B+ in P.E. because we have to run the FRAKING MILE EVERY WEEK!!!! UGH! Plus, I suck at miles, I'm not the sporty type, but I love sprinting.

OKAY, enough of this nonsense. Now, I think you're ready for the REAL story.

Yeah, I know, me and my boring life, I have no hardships, nothing. I practically have my whole life drawn out for me huh? *Buzzer errks* WRONG!!!

It all started **that night**, on May 6th, 2009, when I almost got kidnapped. I didn't even know how defend myself, nad I was only secretly awake.

_**What do I do? How am I supposed to get away?**_ I wondered.

"You can't you idiot," the kidnapper snapped.

I was shocked. I tried to scream but her burly hand covered my mouth and muffled my scream.

_**How did he know what I was thinking? Did he just read my mind?**_ I thought, pondering the thought that Heroes was actually real and people did have super powers._** No, of course not you idiot, what planet have you been on?**_ I silently yelled at myself.

"Earth," the an replied matter-of-factly.

"…that was a rhetorical question…" I paused.

"Whatever. Kids these days," he muttered to himself. "ANYWAYS, I spent my whole life trying to figure out the formula, and I did it! You guessed right, Heroes is real. I can read minds, and I can do much more than that." he whispered, his voice soft and dangerous.

_**Oh crud, **_I thought, _**he's going to erase my memory.**_

"Nope," he stated, "I'm going to take you away, brainwash you, then use you for the Company."

"For one thing, that's the same thing, and on the other hand, THE COMPANY IS DESTROYED, ARE YOU STUPID?!" I yelled.

The man started to getting into my mind…. Slowly, memories were disappearing… my first birthday, the first day of Preschool….Then all of a sudden *ZAP* a beam of blue electricity zapped and hit the kidnapper right in the middle of the forehead, giving him instant death. (If the scene weren't so absurd, I might even have laughed because it brought back memories of when I accidentally hit my camp counselor right in the middle of the forehead with a crumpled piece of paper…haha….) I turned in surprise to see my 88 (almost 90) year-old grandma. Turns out, she has super powers. In fact, her power seemed a lot like Emperor Palpatine a.k.a. Darth Sideous (is that how you spell it?) 's power. No wonder she looked ancient…

"HOLY SH-" I almost swore.

"HEY! No bad words Jean!" Grandma cut in, shaking her finger at me.

"GRANDMA?!" I cried out in disbelief. Who was she and what had she done to my grandma?! My grandma was Chinese, supposedly never even went to school, can hardly get her words right in Cantonese anymore, and never could hear or speak a word of English in my life was actually standing in front of me and lecturing me IN ENGLISH?! This was even more surprising to me than the fact that she had super powers. I stared at her with my mouth wide open. A fly couldn't flown in there that moment.. I just sat there on my bed gaping at her for like five minutes until my mind snapped back into reality as I broke the silence. Grandma was just leaning on the doorway, paler than I have ever seen her before.

"Grandma, you have powers??? You speak English?? Who was that crazy guy? Did you know him? Do I have powers? Is anyone else in on this huge secret? Do-" I yapped, flooding her with questions.

"Hush child," Grandma interrupted, "I realize the time has come for you to find out the truth, but I am tired. Let us get some rest, I will tell you in the morning.

"Fiiinnne…." I groaned as I lay back in bed. But I couldn't sleep. Who could if they were in my situation? Nothing made sense to me anymore. _**Is my life just like Claire Bennett's? Who else has super powers? Why do I have to wait until morning? This sucks, well not the super power part, of course that part is cool, I meant the waiting. I hate suspense, especially when it's in my life. **_I checked the clock, it was 2:00 a.m. _**I guess I have to try and get some sleep then. **_Slowly, but reluctantly, I soon fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Puzzled

"RISE AND SHINE!!!!" Grandma yelled in a singsong voice.

"Good morning." I yawned, "I have so many questions to ask you."

"Yes. I know, and I will tell you, but at breakfast," she sighed, "It's a complicated story." After one bite of toast, I couldn't help it anymore.

"Do I have a power Grandma?" I blurted. It seemed like ages before she finally answered.

"To tell you the truth, I don't know Jean. These things you don't just know, it depends. Sometimes, a child never gets a power," Grandma replied slowly, " Maybe I should start from the beginning...

"Long ago, Jen Zong Ju, a scientist, was doing his weekly hike up the hill of Mount Fei. When he started to some back down, he tripped and fell 100 feet. He was prepared to die. When he stopped falling, he didn't hit the ground. He opened his eyes, and do you know what he saw Jean? He was floating in the air," Grandma recited.

"Whoa, wait Grandma, does that even have anything to do with me?" I but in.

"I was getting to that part," Grandma snapped, "Jen Zong Ju was my great-great- grandfather."

"Then how come you don't have the same power as him?" I questioned her ignorantly.

"AI YA!" Grandma exclaimed, "Do you ask someone why their kid looks nothing like them or why Claire Bennet doesn't have flying powers or fire powers but is invincible instead?"

"I guess not...." I answered, "But I'm so confused, and you haven't even gotten into the interesting stuff yet."

" Patience, Jean. That's what you need." Grandma scolded.

"Time to go to school Jean!" Mom called. I scowled to Grandma.

"Bye, see you after school Grams," I said, obviously annoyed.

In the car, I told my mom the whole entire story. Her eyebrows rose.

"Oh really... Well, I guess I can't keep it from you any longer," Mom sighed, "I can control life and death."

"WHOA. Hold on a second there Mom. Then why did Grandpa die when you were eight years old?" I interrogated.

"Ahh..." she replied with no smile on her face as she recalled the incident, "the death of Dad activated my power, but I was unable to save him." she sobbed.

"It's okay Mom, everything is going to be okay," I whispered.

_**Was everything going to be okay? I hope so...**_

We were at school. _**Wait until Mel and Neil find out about **__**this**__**.**_ I smiled at how jealous my two friends would be, for they both love Heroes as much as I do. I knew Kate (my other friend) would have to wait because she was in student council.

"Hey Mel, Hey Neil! OMGGUESS WHAT?!" I shouted as I joined them.

"What?" they both answered at the exact same time.

"My family has a history of having super powers, so I might have a power too!" I exclaimed.

"WHAT?!" they gasped. I explained the whole story. Much to my surprise, none of them really looked surprised.

"Should I tell her that my family has super powers too?" Mel asked.

"REALLY? Your family has super powers too Mel?" I questioned.

"How did you know that?" Mel demanded while gaping, "I didn't even say anything."

"Yeah, she didn't even say anything," Neil chimed in.

" Huh? But I just heard her ask you that." I looked at Neil.

"Uhhh..." Mel explained, "I didn't say that, I _thought _that. That means you can read minds Jean."

"Cool," I smiled, content with my power.

"I can read minds too." Mel whispered. We both looked at Neil, waiting for him to surprise us with his ability.

_Whoa girls, hold on a second.... this is an invasion of privacy here... Is there a way you can like not listen to my thoughts? _Neil thought._ Oh, and I gotta tell you guys this: I can fly. Here, I'll show you._ He slowly rose up two feet off the ground and when sunny walked by, he jumped back down.

_**COOL! FLYING MAN!!!! **_I thought.

_LOL! Yeah, we can call him flying man like how Hiro calls Nathan that._ Mel thought.

_Close call._ Neil thought.

"Yup." we all agreed.

Suddenly, the bully Sheniqua came over to pick on us. Mysteriously, I rose into the air, electricity crackling in my hand. Sheniqua fled in horror. I smiled.

I've won the genetic lottery. I had Peter's first power. But one question floated in my mind, unanswered. _**How come my powers weren't activated? They were like just **__**there**__**.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Trouble

During school, I was uneasy and excited at the same time, up to the point at which I was no longer paying attention in school. Then, during English class...

"Jean?" Mr. Smith called on me.

"Huh?" I asked, slowly getting back into the real world, "Oh, uhh...."

_Adverb._ a voice said in my head.

"Adverb." I said.

_**Thanks Mel.**_ I said into her head.

_Np._ she said_ but next time, ay attention. I won't be there to help you in High School._

_**Okay, okay Mom.**_ I joked. When I looked at her, she stuck out her tongue and I made a face.

_**Good grief, it's only second period. I still have a whole entire day ahead of me. Well, at least I'm not in La-la land anymore.**_ I thought.

_You got that right._ Mel said.

I made yet another face at her, but this one meant: _yeah, you don't have to rub it in._

I got through the rest of the day without getting in trouble. Now isn't that a pleasant surprise?! But then came last period. Sheniqua dropped a note on my desk. I opened it:

Meet me outside school at 3:30 I will get you like you got my precious Sheniqua. How dare you touch her?! You're in for a surprise skinny bones because I'm can beat you up in no time. Make it quick. I have other places to go to. –ur worst nightmare.

I wasn't afraid. I knew I could easily kick this bully's fat behind, especially with my new powers. hehehe...

_**Time to kick some bully butt.**_

I walked outside the school campus. Saji was there waiting for me. Typical of him, I just destroyed his girlfriend's confidence. I smiled. I was ready to give this fatty what he deserved.

_Are you sure you want to do this Jean?_ Mel asked me.

_**Absolutely. Someone has to teach this fatty some manners.**_ I reassured her.

_Be careful, you don't know what you're up against._ It was Neil; I guess he knew I would be able to hear him._ Maybe he has Arthur's power. Try not to tough him._

"Got it." I replied, looking at him.

_**But,**_ I said into his and Mel's mind,_** remember, I can absorb his powers too. Hmm... I wonder what would happen if I touched him, would I get his power?**_

_Don't risk it._ they both thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: It's on.

I was prepared. Behind me, a ball of electricity crackled in my right hand. I decided not to play _too_ dirty. I won't use my mind controlling powers. I confronted Saji.

We all gasped. Saji was no longer human, he had morphed into a lion with devilish eyes and claws so long that I wondered when the last they were cut. He launched at me, but before he got to me I shot him with a ball of electricity. I felt myself age… _**Oh no… I guess I can't use that power anymore, before I become an adult. I'm maybe about one or two years older now. Great, just great. I guess it's hand to hand combat now. Or shall I say paw to hand?**_ I chucked at that thought.

_Come on Jean, FOCUS._ Mel said into my mind.

_**Okay, okay.**_ With amazing speed, I punched Saji really, really, hard. He was badly damaged._** Holy moly. Who have I recently encountered with super speed and super strength? **_I was thinking so hard that I didn't evne notice Saji running at me. He clawed my arm, leaving a five inch gash from my shoulder all the way to my elbow. I screeched in pain. For such long nails, they are really strong… Saji just walked away, laughing mechanically. _**What was he? A robot?! **_ Just then, I examined my cut. _**What the heck?! Where did it go?!**_ My cut was no longer there, the only remains was the blood stains on my sleeve.

Mel and Neil ran over.

"Are you okay?" they asked.

"Yeah." I replied.

"Hey do you guys happen to know anyone with Claire, Daphne, or Mohinder's power?" I uttered, still completely amazed. Mel and Neil just stared at me with jealousy painted all over their faces in bold black letters.

**Note: Sorry this chapter was so short.... but please R&R!!! I need to know if this story is just a lame one or if it's actually worth reading!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: There is some Fringe in here so if you are confused, sorry about that, you can ask me if you want.**

Chapter 5- WHAT?!

I ran home and barged into the house.

"GRANDMA!!!" I hollered.

"What?" she asked, a bit startled by my yelling. I told her the whole story.

"I had a feeling you would have powers," she told me, "You see, almost everyone in our family does, except for my oldest son."

"Uncle Joe?" I asked, "Is that why he never talks to us anymore? Because he is jealous?" Grandma nodded.

"Our genes contain the formula, which was injected into Jen Zong Ju, well actually he injected himself. The formula is actually a drug called Cortexiphan, which leads to superhuman abilities." She told me.

"WHAT?! Cortexiphan like the one from Fringe?!" I gaped.

"Yup, one of the first trials in America was done in Jacksonville, Florida. Amongst these test subjects were three year old Olivia Dunham, Nick Lane, that set of twins with the fire power which I forgot their names, and many more innocent children." She explained patiently.

I was speechless. _**Fringe is actually real??? Man, in the last couple days, my life has become Fringe and Heroes tied in one. Are there any more surprises besides me living in TV show land?**_

"Okay Grams, let me know when you remember any important facts you left out." I sighed as I headed toward my huge pile of homework. I worked and worked until I felt like my head was about to explode.

_**YES!!! FINALLY!!!! I'm finished!!!!**_ I check the clock, 4:00pm. _** WHAT?! How did I finish so fast??? Was there something wrong with the clock??!! I just started 5 minutes ago!!! **_I thought._** Oh wait. **_ I remembered, I have Daphne's power.

I walked over to Aarons' room, where he was reading. _**What?! READING?! Since when did he have free time???**_

"Do you have super powers Aaron?" I interrogated.

"What? Are you crazy? You're _fourteen_ when will you stop acting like a kid Jean?" he scoffed. _Why should I tell her I actually have super powers? She'll just get jealous._

"No, you'll be jealous." I stated.

In a flash, I zipped out of the room and came back in with a knife, cut my arm ,and let him watch it heal.

He was speechless.

"Oh, and have you guessed what my power is yet?" I questioned him casually.

"Skylar's power?" he guessed.

"FOR THE LAST TIME!!! IT'S _**SYLAR**_ NOT _**SKYLAR!!!**_ And no, I have Peter's first power." I told him.

_No fair!!! How come __she__ gets all the powers?_ He thought to himself.

_**I thought you said **__**I**__** would be jealous.**_ I said into his mind. _** And yes, I can read your mind**_. He stormed away. _** I love it when I'm better than people, I 'm like invincible.**_ I smiled. Then, my smiled faded. _**How long has my family been keeping these secrets from me?! My Grandma has electricity powers which ages her, my mom can control life and death, Aaron has super speed, what can my dad do? Do I have a spot at which I can be killed? I need more answers!!!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Answers or not?

It felt like eternity waiting for dinner, waiting for answers. But "eternity" was soon over, because it was soon dinner time. I told them all about my new abilities. They just munched thoughtfully. Finally, it was again I who broke the silence.

"How long were you planning to keep these secrets from me?! If I never had powers would you have ever said anything to me about it?!" I yelled.

"I can't die," Dad blurted, "And especially knowing about my power of immortality, it would arouse jealousy. We did not want you to end up like your Uncle Joe." He added.

I was silenced. Knowing me, I _would_ have turned into Uncle Joe if I was the odd one out. I would never speak to my family again, OR, I would try to inject myself after finding out the formula… if possible anyways.

"Hey, what other powers does our family have?" I asked.

"I think you should ask them yourself." Mom answered.

"Ok." I said.

Many questions are still to be answered, but for now, I think it's enough.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Mile DUN DUN DUN!!!!!

Today was the day all the Annie Cho students dreaded, it was the day in which we spent P.E. class running the mile!!!! During my whole middle school life, I hated this day more and more. My mile time was usually around 8 minutes, and this meant a B. I am SOOOOOO GLAD that I have some help now (my powers), so now, I can finally get an A in P.E.! YAY! Usually, throughout the whole day, we would wish that miraculously we would be released from this torture, but this time, I am prepared. I have it all planned out. I will NOT run hard, but pretend to struggle, and still end up first in the whole class.

It was last period. MILE TIME!!!! No one was happy except for me, and both Mel and Neil know why.

"You're SOOOOO LUCKY!!!" Mel exclaimed. I just shrugged.

"But remember," Neil whispered, "Don't go _too_ fast." I nodded.

I decided to run in first group today, with all the fast people like Mel, Kate, and Neil, who ALWAYS and I mean ALWAYS beat me. _**Not for long!!!**_ I looked around. Mel made a face at me, she heard. _**HAHA.**_ I chuckled to myself.

"3…..2……1…….GO!!!" Mr. Moss yelled.

I felt myself speeding in front of the pack. _**Go slower Jean.**_ I told myself. I soon became as fast as the fastest kid in our class, Jim, who was struggling to pass me while I was just jogging casually.

"What are you on, steroids?" Jim cackled.

"Yeah right, Jim. I can tell you're on steroids, but I can still beat you, because I have something better than drugs, I have SKILLS." I lied. Well, I lied about the skills part, but I most certainly DO NOT take drugs of any sort. Plus, I can beat him easily.

_**I decided to make the show look good. I'll let Jim beat me so he can impress Kate (yes he likes Kate). And he is the fastest kid, so I don't want to arouse that much suspicion….**_

It was the last lap. Everyone was surprised that I made it so far and in front of the pack too. I slowed down a notch, allowing Jim to pass me but still staying in front of Sam, the super tall guy. It was the home straightaway, and I pretended to sprint. YAY!!! I was second, good enough for me.

_HOW THE HELL DID SHE BEAT ME?! _Joe stared at me in disbelief.

Hehe… little did he know how much of an advantage I have now with my powers.

Everyone was tired, huffing and puffing like there was no tomorrow. I, on the other hand, was not tired at all. There was not a bead of sweat on me, and I was breathing normally, as if I had not even ran at all.

"You let me beat you." said a voice behind me. I spun around. It was Jim.

"What makes you think that?" I asked. Wow. Lame question, the answer is obvious.

"The fact that you look and act like you didn't even run." He stated.

_**Oh shoot, I'm screwed. What do I do now? I forgot to pretend to look tired.**_

"Uhhhh…" I tried to explain.

He just walked away.

_**Great. **_

Well, on the bright side, I got an A+ on the mile YAY!!!! Mel managed to er- brainwash the teacher a little, so he doesn't go like asking me any further questions.

Just then, I saw Kate, and at the next moment, she was gone. I rubbed my eyes and blinked several times to make sure I wasn't seeing things.

_**Where did she go?**_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Surprise!

I blinked again. WHAT?! She reappeared! I walked up to her.

"Kate, I was just looking in your direction and you were there, then you were gone!!! Where did you go?" I asked her, utterly confused.

"Huh?" she stared at me blankly, "I was here the whole time."

All of a sudden, I felt this ringing in my head. _**What was **_**that**_**???**_ I wondered. Then, I saw something.

"Hey guys... Do you see what I see?" I asked them. All three of them squinted at the spot I was staring at.

"See what?" they all asked at the same time.

"There's a box down there... and on the side of it is labeled in bold black lettering: **Shaunti Virus.**" I shuddered.

_**Wow, I'm just full of surprises aren't I?**_ I thought to myself.

"What do we do?" I asked, "If we tell anyone, they'll just think we're crazy." Just then, Kate looked at us.

"You guys don't happen to have any special abilities do you?" she asked. Oh yeah, we forgot, she missed yesterday's amazing episode because she was at a student council meeting. We filled her in on all of the details. She nodded.

So why am I telling the whole world that I have powers? I'm not; these three are my best friends, why would I keep anything from them? Well, I won't keep anything this important from them anyways.

"Well, I guess I can't keep my secret from you guys any longer... You were right Jean, I did disappear because I can control time." Kate stated. Oh yeah, and this is ONLY time, NOT time AND space like Hiro.

_**HAH!!! I knew it!!!**_ But this could only mean that I can detect lies.

"Cool!" Neil said, sounding disappointed, "I wish I had like alternate powers instead of just flying..."

Out of nowhere, his wish was granted. Yup, I know what you're thinking, and you're right. _I_ granted his wish.

Kate and Mel stared at me in disbelief, while Neil, that creeper, just smiled happily.

"Oh no," I cried out in horror. Why is granting wishes a bad power?

"Please don't make me grant any wishes without my consent," I pleaded, " I know how tempting it is and I'm sorry, but I can't just play God and make your lives perfect. Anyways, what's the fun in that?" I joked.

They understood, and they looked really sad. I felt terrible. I tried to read one of their minds to see what they were thinking, but there was like some barrier. I tried my other powers (the ones I knew of) and none of them worked. Why is this?

"Guys? I can't use any of my powers..." I whispered.

They all tried their powers. Only Neil's power worked, meaning that... Yep, I gave Neil the Hatian's power. Isn't that wonderful?

Neil smiled again with glee as if he were a little boy who just got the train set he always wanted.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- The Kidnapping

Up until now, I've been living in a world of fantasy, and it was great. I can basically get all the powers in the world, and literally do whatever I want. I knew this life wouldn't last long, and I was right. There was also the problem of me not knowing a lot of things about this magical world of fantasy.

It was today, when those dummies from the Company came for me again, but this time, they were smart enough to bring the Haitian with them. Luckily, I can't die. …right? The only thing that would keep me from doing that is the fact that I might be an asset to the Company. …Wow, they must be really smart to think that I would work for the Company… Anyways, it happened like this:

I heard a voice; actually, it was someone's thoughts. _Okay, so how are we going to kidnap the kid? Will all of this be for nothing?_ He was so lost in thought, and his voice was really boring me to death. Then there was another mind, who was running over the plan in his head. _So, we take out the Haitian, the kid loses her powers, then we take her. It's as simple as that._

The voices sounded really close… it sounded as if they were right behind me… I spun around to see two guys about to attack me from behind. _**Haha got you. **_I had some knowledge of kung fu, so I tried it out. I kicked the first guy in the leg, and his leg snapped like a toothpick. I might've been scared at first, but I wasn't scared now. Why should I be? I'm invincible. The man howled in pain. The first guy didn't seem to be fighting material, so I looked for the second guy, only to see a nerdy looking guy that couldn't fight either.

_**Where's the Haitian?**_ I wondered.

As is on cue, the Haitian stepped out of a portal in the middle of my room. _**Oh great. A portal, was in my house.**_ The Haitian, looked pretty strong though, he looked as if one punch could knock you out. I know one punch knocked me out, because after that, everything went black.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The Job Interview

When I woke up, I found out that I was strapped on some bed. I broke out of the straps and surveyed my surroundings. I saw Mel and Kate strapped on similar beds. I tried contacting them, but my head throbbed like mad.

"Mel, Kate, are you two okay?" my voice cracked. No luck. I looked around some more. The walls to the huge room I was in was completely white, other small children were also strapped on beds. Those poor kids… The place smelled like chemicals mixed with strong perfume, as if someone was trying to cover up the stench with perfume. The windows and door was all barred up like a prison. The mirror and speaker caught my eye**; **_**we are being watched**__._

*EEEK* went the speaker. Everyone in the room was awoken. "Jean Tam." Boomed the voice, "Come towards the door, **now**." I made no action to move. All of a sudden this electric pulse coming from the bed shocked me really hard, and I did as told. The bars slid aside and the door opened. I heard yelling inside, but I couldn't make out the words they were saying.

The people in the room wore white lab coats. There was a man who looked like a pirate, an old woman who had an evil smirk which made me cringe, and another woman, who was much younger, maybe around thirty. The thing about her was that she looked exactly like my favorite teacher Ms. Connolly, who would give us candy when we were good.

"Hi Jean, I'm Sally." She said, reaching out her hand to shake mine. She made it seem as if I were an adult doing business with her. I had thought about having a job interview before, but this was nothing like what I had imagined. It was more of a do or die type of thing. I pretended not to notice as her arm retreated.

"We were wondering if you wanted to join the Company. We-"she continued.

"No." I cut in, my voice cold and harsh.

"Why? We are protecting the people with abilities." She tried to explain.

"Suuure. And how well are you doing that?" I asked.

"You don't understand! We are only locking up the people who use their abilities for bad!" she persisted.

"And what about the people like me and all of those other poor innocent kids?! Are you giving any of us a choice? Some of them just want to live normal lives or actually save the world! You are the one who doesn't understand! You are hurting the world!"

"Whatever kid. I'm the adult here, I know what's best for the world. By locking up people like Sylar the world is a lot safer. Plus, what can you do about it?" she scoffed.

"Oh yeah, I can't do anything about it because I'm just the kid that is nearly INVINCIBLE!! Moreover, you are asking this kid [I pointed to myself] for help!" I stated. She knew I was right. They wanted me to help them capture Sylar.

**Note: Sylar here is a combination of Sylar from Heroes and Valarie Boone from Fringe.**

So, Sylar is exactly the same murderer as he was in Heroes but he survives on spinal fluid and that's also how he obtains people's powers. Is this any less gross than the head slicing thing? Nope, it's just as nasty… Picture Sylar with sharp teeth that bites into your spine and sucks your spinal fluid out. Yeah, pretty nasty… I got this all from the file laying on the table.

"Okay boss," I mocked, tapping my fingernails impatiently on the table, "Since you don't need me can I go now?"

"Ugh!!!" she groaned, helpless and irritated.

"Well, see you around!" I made a run for it. But first, I tried to open the door to the "Waiting Room". HAH!! It worked!! _**I can control objects with my mind!! **_I never saw such relieved face as I rescued everyone out. This was too good to be true… what's wrong with this picture?

**PLEASE REVIEW!!! I NEED TO KNOW IF ANYONE EVEN THINKS THIS STORY IS INTERESTING!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

I'm soooooooooooooooooooooo sorry to the people who were reading this story when it came to and abrupt halt. Well I have no excuse. I practically gave up on this story… I mean I already wrote up to chapter 20 but I never posted. Sorry, but it's starting to seem kinda lame... But if you want me to continue let me know because I can! Haha. Again sorry! And because I feel bad I will post another chapter now. :)

**Chapter 11: Escape**

**I knew leaving wouldn't be that easy and I saw it coming. The Haitian was here.**

"**STOP THEM!!!" Sally ordered her minions. Yup, she was the leader.**

***GASP*** I woke up from my "nightmare"._ Good thing it was just I dream._ I thought. I opened my eyes and… Yup, you guessed it, I opened my eyes and found myself once again, in a completely white room, strapped to a bed, with a bunch of other helpless kids, a mirror, and a speaker. _Great, here we go again._ The next thing I knew, déjà vu happened. The same thing basically replayed itself in front of me except this time, while leading the kids out, I took another route to avoid the Haitian. But then again, it couldn't be _that_ simple.

I was caught.

Rough hands picked us up and brutally tossed us back into the creepy white room. And what was even worse? They left the Haitian inside with us so we couldn't use our powers. Poor Haitian, he was stuck in the hellhole with us. Like I care, he deserves it.

But then,_ how am I supposed to get out of here?_ Great, that question _again._ Hmm… I have an idea….

"ALL KIDS ATTACK!!!!" I screamed. We knocked out the Haitian and now, how do we get rid of him? I tapped my fingers on the bed. _Aha!_ I took out my Swiss army knife and took the Haitian hostage. He was too weak to do anything about it. The door opened and we threw him out. I then saw all the amazing abilities these kids possessed. There was laser beams shooting out of a boy's fingertips, melting, burning, freezing invisibility, and many more.

"Too…many… powers… must… get… out!!" I croaked. I ran to the window, wrenched the bars off and hopped outside. Everyone else followed.

"So," I asked, inhaling the fresh air appreciatively, "Anyone need a ride?"

They all shook their heads and each and every one of them pulled out these amazing necklaces. Each child had a unique and different one.

"We all belong to The Community, we have these necklaces that can take us home, they didn't work because inside the building they have special machines that burn us if we try," a girl older than the rest explained, "but thanks for the offer." Before I could ask what the Community was, they all hurriedly pressed their necklaces with their index finger and thumb, then disappeared in a flash of a bright and blinding white light.

"What was that all about?" I wondered aloud. They just shrugged it off as it it was no big deal.

"Well, do you guys need a ride?" I asked.

"Sure." they replied.

"Let's see if I can teleport!" I exclaimed a little but too excitedly. I placed one hand on each of their shoulders and blinked once, and we appeared at Kate's house

"_COOL!!!!!_ " I shrieked like a little girl getting the Barbie doll she always wanted. **(sorry if that analogy was offending, but I didn't freak over Barbie dolls either I just felt like saying that. Haha…) **I let go of Sheila and with a quick goodbye, then I dropped Mel off at her house then, I went back home.

_This power stuff is __waaaay__ too entertaining._ I smiled to myself.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Disappeared

I walked around the house to look for Grandma to find more answers and to tell her today's entertaining episode.

"Grandma?" I yelled, throwing the door to her room open. The room was empty. _Hmm… Maybe she's downstairs…_ I thought as I headed down the steps to the first floor, stomping obnoxiously at every step in order to alert my presence in the house.

"Come out, come out wherever you are!" I sang as I slammed every door open.

"Where is everyone?" I wondered aloud. _Oh no. Maybe the people from the Company took them…_ As if on cue, the phone rang. I anxiously picked up the phone.

"If you want to et your family back dead or alive, that's your choice," the deep masculine voice resounded in my ear. My newly found life was seemingly more like a horror movie now, and it lost most of its thrill. Fear was the prominent emotion that welled deep inside of me now.

"W-what do you want?" I trembled, unsuccessfully masking my horror.

"I am disappointed, I expected a more challenging and confident opponent, not some scared little girl that I can kill with the swish of my little finger," he taunted.

_Ouch. That hit a nerve._ I regained my previous confidence as anger flooded through my veins.

"Why don't you come here and test your theory? Or are you too scared?" I threatened. Just then, he appeared behind me. It was Sylar.

"Ignorant little girl, you don't know what I'm capable of," he whispered in my ear. I screamed in pain as he etched the figure "S" into my back in a swift swish of the finger, reminding me of other movies like Zorro or V for Vendetta, where the hero would leave his specific symbol… As I thought this, his power was transferred to me and my back healed. Noting this, I sliced his arm of.

"Ouch. That hurt," he looked at me with a malicious glint in his eye. Meanwhile, his arm that was dripping with blood grew back. As expected. It was disgusting, causing me to cringe involuntarily.

"Give me my family back!" I snarled unimpressively, as I moved to slice off his other arm.

"Hmm… Funny you would say that, because I think they like playing "family" with _me_ better. You see, they aren't your real parents," he commented.

"You're lying," I tried to reassure myself. The key word is "tried", Sylar is extremely convincing.

"If I'm lying, you would've found out by now wouldn't you?" he went on.

"That's because you have the same power as me," I concluded. But I was still a bit uncertain, and he knew it.

"That was only in the fictional television show. Look little girl, in Hollywood, they like to make everything: 'And they lived happily ever after', when in reality, the bad guys dominate. There is no higher being that will fix everything, there is no karma, and the good guys never ever win. You won't live to see a happy ending, because they simply don't exist," he finished simply, taking a seat on _my_ sofa. This was going too far,-- yet I didn't want him to leave just yet. I would get some answers from him.

"Okay then," I replied calmly, "If this 'no happy ending' of yours does exist, and I've been living with non-biological parents all my life then who are my real parents?"

"Naturally, your real parents are Elle and I," he smirked.

"LIAR!!!" I shrieked, "I'm _Asian_, and plus, you killed Elle!!!!"

"Yeah, well, the TV show did get that part right…" _HA! You got that right you filthy LIAR!!!!_ "It was because I found out she had you. I got mad and killed her. I didn't want you to die as well, so I transferred you into your current mother's stomach to be born. Little did I know, they had super powers too." he sounded so fatherly, and as if he actually cared about me. I pitied him and his story for a second, then I quickly snapped out of it. _This is Sylar,_ I reminded myself, _Of course he's convincing._

I opened my mouth to speak, but he was gone, just like that.


End file.
